Who knew Science Projects could be so romantic?
by mswillknight
Summary: This is the sequel to my other one the science project one


Sammy's POV:

I was dead. I was half a minute late for Science class, and when you are late for Ms. Naomi's Science class, you've just signed your death warrant. Especially since she said she had something important to announce today. I scanned the

class and to my surprise all the 8th graders were there. Casey was there. I ignored him cause I knew he was kind of avoiding me because of the situation with our parents. He looked at me. And guess what? He looked at me with a sad kind of look and turned his face away.I looked for an empty seat and sat in it. surprisingly was absent and we had a substitute. She was Ms. Erlanger. She was reeally nice. She hadnt really noticed that I was late. She said, "Everyone, please settle down." looked around for Marissa. When I found her she was doing the McKenze dance because Danny Urbanski was sitting right next to her. Ms. Erlanger started again. "This is what Miss Naomi told me to tell you. I shall pair a 9th grader with a 8th grader and you will have to work on a Science Project together for the upcoming Science Fair. You will not get to choose your partners. Ms. Naomi has already chosen them for you. Here are your groups:

Frank Belder with Amanda Rocher

Lily Parker with Douglas Titan

Kim Harris with Matt Evans

Edward Bakens with Helen Parkinson

Marissa McKenze (Marissa stiffened waiting impatiently) with Danny Urbanski.

I swear Marissa hyperventilated. She looked shocked. Danny, who was already sitting next to her, scooted closer to her, and said, "Alright then. Lets do this Missy."

Heather looked furious. But after she heard the next group she was FUMING!

"Sammy Keyes with Casey Acosta.

Heather Acosta and Aaron Walker

Casey's face turned pale and he didn't look at me.

"That's it. Well get to work class." said Ms. Erlanger.

Casey got up and edged towards me. He still wasnt really looking at me.

I was getting annoyed. I didn't care about our parents. We could atleast be friends.

So I looked at him determinedly and said, "Stop it."

"What?" he asked. "Don't play dumb with ME Casey. I don't care if our parents are dating. I still want to be friends. How is there dating ruining our friendship? I don't understand. But it sure is not going to ruin our science project, so you're not going to avoid me, and you're going to work with me."

I said firmly.

Then guess what?

He busted up.

Casey's POV:

I have no clue why we had to stay in the same class as the 8th graders but we were.

It was the same class as Sammy.

thats all i was thinking about.

I looked over for Danny. He of course was sitting with Marissa McKenze. I think for the first time he had a REAL crush.

And then the door burst open and who do you think walked in?

Sammy Keyes.

She pointedly did not look at me but i couldnt stop myself. I looked at her. BAM! ANd all the fun and crazy stuff we did came back in my mind clearly. When we were carrying Marvin the Condor, when i kissed her hand, when we danced.....

and know everything was ruined because of our parents dating.

I looked away and the memories disappeared. Vanished. POOF!

And know teacher was talking about how we were going to be paired for our Science Projects. I was barely paying attention. i was probably going to be grouped with some giggly messed up girl.

I heard Danny's anme being called, and saw that he was with Marissa. Good for him. And then Sammy's name was called. Who was she going to be with? I heard teacher say, "with Casey Acosta."

NO!

Why is luck never on my side? I sorta edged towards her, the color drained from my face. I expected things to be awkward with us, but then Sammy said," Stop it." I looked at her, surprised.

"What?" i asked, though i knew what she was talking about. She knew I knew so she said, "Don't play dumb with ME Casey. I don't care if our parents are dating. I still want to be friends. How is there dating ruining our friendship? I don't understand. But it sure is not going to ruin our science project, so you're not going to avoid me, and you're going to work with me." She sounded so determined, so firm, and so STUBBORN, and so like, well, i dont know, Sammy, and i dont know why, but it was hilarious. And I cracked up.

Marissa's POV:

I was for once in my whole entire life, early for Science class. There were only a few people there: Heather, Casey, Danny, and Edward Bakens. I took an empty seat on a seperate table. I asked Casey, "Why are you guys here?" I was confused because he, Danny, and Edward were in high school and we were in middle. He told me something about their teacher saying they would have to do a project with us. "Oh," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Heather walking towards Danny. Urgh! The stinkin' brat! I knew Danny was slick and that none of my friends liked him, but it was kind of hard to forget a guy you've had a crush on for like 5 years. Danny looked really uncomfortable as Heather plopped down on the seat next to him and scooted closer to him then necessary. "Hey Danny," she purred like a lovesick cat. He stood up, a disgusted look on his face, and to my surprise plopped down in the seat right next to me. I must have looked surprised, because he laughed at my expression and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you." Yeah but you'll break my heart again and that's 10 times worse i thought. But still, my heart couldnt stop pounding. Sammy came in late. The teacher announced what Casey had told me. She was saying our groups. I noticed girls were with boys. Ugh. What if I got stuck with some guy who let me do all the work? Or what if I got some guy who was so geeky and nerdy that i didnt understand our experiment at all? But who I was with was much worse. I was stuck with a guy who would break my heart.

Danny Urbanski.

He scooted closer next to me and said, "All right then. Let's do this Missy."

Danny's POV:

I hated Heather. More then anyone except probably Sammy Keyes. And maybe Marissa McKenze. I went to her house for lemonade one day, and she took me to her room and pounced on me. Literally. She grabbed me and pulled me to her and kissed me. All I can say is it was the WORST experience in my life. Of course i pushed her away and asked her what the heck she was doing. She started to give me all this crap about how she hoped I felt the same way as she did. I told her obviously not. Well, let's just say things got ugly and she well.. erm... pushed me out the window. And now she was coming towards me looking so much like a cat it was scary. She scooted a little too close to me, and said, no wait purred, "Hey Danny." I felt pretty uncomfortable with everyone watching: Casey was like, sorry man, and Marissa was.... I don't know she looked amused, but she looked kind of sad too. Edward Bakens was too much absorbed in picking his bugers. So i stood up with what i hoped was a disgusted look and walked away to Marissa. I don't know why when i could have went to Casey, but I just did. She looked at me surprisedly, and a bit anxiously. It hurt me cause i knew i had played around with her, and then just left her, so she probably hated my guts. But I couldnt get rid of a certain feeling for her. She wasnt really sooo pretty. She was pretty but not extremely gorgeous. She had clear, hazel eyes, and light brown hair, that fell below her shoulders (p.s i dont think this is true but WVD never gave descriptions about Sammy and MArissa, so im making up.) But she was still looking at me with that expression. " Don't worry I'm not going to bite you." I could read her expression which said, yea, but you'll do worse. Anyways teacher began announcing groups. I was with Marissa Mckenze. Whoa. Didnt see that one coming. She looked as shocked as I did. I recovered faster though. I said, ""All right then. Let's do this Missy."


End file.
